Sentinel monster line
The Sentinel, Eliminator, and Guardian are a species of enemies. These large androids of Silver Civilization origins are palette swaps of each other, with varying levels of strength and are fought in different locations in the game. All of the variants in this monster line are Silver-affiliated. The first two variants of this monster line are bosses, while the third is a minor enemy. Sentinel The Sentinel (アガタウマス ) is a variant with a worn out, moss covered appearance. It is the second boss in the game, and is the boss of Shrine Island, where it attacks Vyse and Aika before they can secure the Raw Moonstone. In-battle, the Sentinel can use the following battle commands: * Attack: A standard physical attack. * Target Search: The Sentinel scans the area. This ability doesn't do anything, except warn the players that Blaser will be used on the next turn. * Blaster: The Sentinel charges up and fires its arm cannon straight ahead, inflicting heavy damage on anyone caught in the line of fire. When defeated, the Sentinel yields 223 EXP, 755 Gold and a single guaranteed Moonberry. The battle against the Sentinel isn't too difficult, though its high HP rating means it’ll take a fair number of hits to bring it down. Guard on every turn after Target Search to reduce the damage taken from Blaster and have Vyse attack it on every non-Blaster turn with regular attacks and Cutlass Fury (when you have enough SP). Aika's attacks won't do much damage to the Sentinel and will likely be countered, so have her either Focus or heal as necessary (use Sacri crystals so you don't consume SP). If either party member has learned Increm, cast it on Vyse as the increased attack power will help wear the down Sentinel faster. Category:Silver Enemies | Category:Bosses Eliminator The Eliminator (ラプラタヌス Rapuratanusu) is a pristine variant. It is the seventeenth boss in the game and is the second boss on Dangral Island, where Ramirez's summons it to distract the party while he and Galcian break the seal on Zelos. In-battle, the Eliminator can use the following battle commands: * Attack: A standard physical attack. * Target Search: The Eliminator scans the area. This ability doesn't do anything, except warn the players that Blaser will be used on the next turn. However, there are seldom cases were it may use a normal attack instead. * Blaster: The Eliminator charges up and fires its arm cannon straight ahead, inflicting heavy damage on anyone caught in the line of fire. * Laser Blast: A laser is fired from the user's chest damaging a single target. The stricken target also has a chance of being inflicted with Stone. When defeated, the Eliminator yields 18629 EXP, 6812 Gold and a single guaranteed Moonberry. The same strategy used in the battle against the Sentinel can be applied to the Eliminator. On any non-Blaster turns, have Vyse and Gilder attack with their strongest Super Moves, while Aika and Fina back them up with Increm and Focus; have everyone guard after Target Search to lower the damage taken from Blaster. Be sure to have a few Curia crystals on hand to cure anyone that becomes petrified by Laser Blast. Overall this battle shouldn’t be as hard as the preceding battle with Vigoro. Category:Silver Enemies | Category:Bosses Guardian The Guardian (テンペリオス Tenperiosu) is a variant identical in appearance to the Eliminator. Unlike its predecessors, the Guardians are fought as random encounters; they are located in the tower portion of Soltis and therefore are one of the final enemies fought in the game. In-battle, the Guardian can use the following battle commands: * Attack: A standard physical attack. * Target Search: The Guardian scans the area. This ability doesn't do anything, except warn the players that Blaser will be used on the next turn. However, there are seldom cases were it may use a normal attack instead. * Blaster: The Guardian charges up and fires its arm cannon straight ahead, inflicting heavy damage on anyone caught in the line of fire. * Laser Blast: A laser is fired from the user's chest damaging a single target. The stricken target also has a chance of being inflicted with Stone. * Crypt Laser: the Guardian shoots a laser beam at a single target and deals a small amount of damage. The attack also has a chance of causing instant death. This attack is reminiscent of Veltarn's Death Laser. When defeated, the Guardian yields 5009 EXP, 1785 Gold and has a 5% chance of dropping a Warrior’s Heart. The Guardian is more or less the Eliminator with much less HP. They can be defeated easily by using the same tactics as their boss counterparts and overall are not as powerful as the Linark. Category:Silver Enemies | Category:Enemies that drop rare items Category:Monster lines